Talk:Sasuke Uchiha/Archive 1
Relationship to Obito Uchiha Shouldn't Sasuke be listed as related to Obito? Obito has the Sharingan, which is the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai. --Dubtiger 00:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :The reason why its not listed as we can't certain to their relationship. He could be a cousin, he could be a uncle, he could be anything. Thats why the other Uchiha aren't listed under family.--TheUltimate3 00:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) *But, all Uchiha are related...you should probably add them. Because they do all share the same lineage from Uchiha Mandara... All the uchiha are related but we dont wether he came the same family. Use the hygua clan for example they could or couln't be from the same so called branch.--Itatchi43 21:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Sasuke But the main reason for my discussion is, why isn't the article entitled according to the original Japanese, which is clan name, first name? In the manga, his name is always listed as "Uchiha Sasuke". Shouldn't we try to stick closest to that, rather than Americanize it? And, even though it may seem like it could be ambiguous, those who will be reading the article will know the difference. After all, I doubt many new people to Naruto will be reading this page... :Our goal (I guess) would be too get new people to use it. People heading to Wikipedia will no doubt go "Dang. THis place sucks for info. I'm going for the Naruto Wikia." and thus here they come. And as I said, as an English speaking website it would be easier to simply go by Americanization. Another reason for it as it keeps some things in order. If we change it to last name, then first name then why should Guy be Guy and not Gai? Why should the jutsus be in English (which they are because those are their direct translation from Japanese.) and so on and so forth. Its all about order.--TheUltimate3 21:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Jhbartlett 20:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Ironicly, thats EXACTALLY the reason why I go here..wikipedia sucked it all up with ther merg orgies..lol I agree that it should be mostly americanized..altho I still think Gai should be spelled correctly..Guy just looks odd..its bad enough that Fuuma and Juugo have to be romanized.. Chipmonk3288 :We already had a long name discussion at Forum:Names, the final decision was to use the English character names. For a few primary reasons: * We're an English wiki and should be using English in articles, not Japanese. * Most people casually coming here to learn about Naruto are likely the ones who are familiar with the English dub of the series. * Western order is used instead of Eastern order because North American English speakers are familiar with Western order, and using Eastern order could confuse casual readers on what the character's first name is. :In simple terms: * The people editing the articles are those who are familiar with the Japanese version * Bt it's likely that those watching the English version will be the ones reading the articles. * While those who watch the Japanese versions should easily be able to find pages which use the English naming. * It's highly unlikely that those who watch the English version will be able to find pages which use the Japanese naming. :As for the Gai vs, Guy. Wikipedia has some information on that Wikipedia:Portal:Naruto/FAQ#Might Guy or Maito Gai, which is it?. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 13, 2007 @ 08:36 (UTC) I disagree strongly, the americanization subverts the implications present in his given name by implying a relationship to occidental naming structure where there is none. It is a disservice to the users of this site to title his name as Sasuke Uchiha when it is not. I assert that such subversion is a manifestation of a will take ownership of the subject where there is none. Kishimoto made Sasuke, not any of you.--Avra.m.Chiffre 17:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I just have a random question. Every time I put The problem with using the Japanese name arrangement is it isn't consistent with the official translation. Just using the dub'd version of the anime, every character addresses themselves and greets others as "I am ", much in the same way we would in real life. The decision to follow that in a wiki, is that when official information comes out from the owners(in this case Viz), we must follow what they say. Doing so assumes that we are following the will of the author, since that person would have to approve anything done to their material when it is translated. When people cite the manga/anime for sources, which version is being used? Is it the official version that either requires watching it on TV or purchasing it(usually months after it's released in Japan) or the fan translation(which while they do their best, is still prone to translation errors)? Once the official translation is out, that should be used as the ONLY source of information, and any inconsistencies due to errors in the fan translations should be changed to match what is officially released. So if the English Dub or Manga says "My name is Sasuke Uchiha", then as an English Wiki based in the US, we should have his name be "Sasuke Uchiha".Memsochet 20:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Akatsuki Where does all this rubbish about Akatsuki comes from? It is fairly obvious that Sasuke is not a Akatuki member. Jacce 21:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Well, Sasuke's group Hawk, is working with the Akatsuki now. So that makes him an affiliation of the Akatsuki's :But when I put it up, he was still in Snake. Jacce 06:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Why in the info box does it say that sasuke wears Itachi's ring now? I've just reviewed the latest chapters and have seen no signs of the aforementioned ring on any of Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke is an affiiate and not a member (as of current) and thus does not have a ring (yet). That should be removed ItachiZero 16:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero Team Snake has already gone after Itachi's Death because the sole purpose of the Team Snake is to destroy Itachi then they form Team Hawk who's purpose is to destroy Konoha but soon the team join the Akatsuki Sasuke's Mangekyo I'm not sure he has the "eternal" version. That picture doesn't seem to have any of Itachi's symbol in it. Eudaemon 13:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :/shurg I assume is an Eternal only because it has 6 points, just like Madara's Eternal has six points. But whatever, it shouldn't be listed until proven.--TheUltimate3 13:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : I am altering the article due to an misunderstanding of wording. Sasuke did not in any way get his Mangekyo Sharingan from Orochimaru's death which is what the article seems to imply. One of he was gonna get it that way he would have had it before the Itachi fight, seeing as how he tried to kill him before. Second, Itachi killed Orochimaru not Sasuke thus negating the whole "Kill the person closest to you". Sasuke actually acquired the Mangekyo through Itachi's death not Orochimaru's. This is probably a moot point but his Mangekyo is not Eternal as it was explicitly stated later that he didn't transplant Itachi's eyes (Chapter 403 Tears). I think the explanation for his Atom eyes are the fat parts of the Tomoe stretch and cross the center of the Iris. Rayfire 15:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Couldn't Sasuke just combine his Mangekyou with Itachi's since he has his own and Itachi's and get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. :Mandara said that he has Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan and offerd Sasuke to combinde them. Sasuke said something about later ("maybe later", "not now", something like that). Jacce 10:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC) You might be right. Thanks anyway. Does anyone else know an answer like Jacce. Sasuke Uchiha Why always Clone Technique is deleted from Sasuke Uchiha. He is Genin and Clone Technique is Academy Student jutsu?????????? :Because it's a Academy technnique. Academy techniques are largely known by all Genin and therefore pointless to list them.--TheUltimate3 18:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) But naruto has it in his jutsu list :Naruto's case is different when it comes to certain jutsu, he uses some academy jutsu more like signature jutsu. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 31, 2008 @ 04:08 (UTC) ::I belive that you are thinking of the Shadow clone technique, which is a high rank jutsu, not something they teaches the students. Jacce 07:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sasuke & Tsukuyomi Has it been confirmd that it was Tsukuyomi he used on Kirābī or was it just a normal Sharingan genjutsu? Jacce 13:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :F if I know. It sure looked like Tsukuymoi, and I can't remember if he activated his Mangekyo to use it. But as far as I know, it hasn't been confirmed yet.--TheUltimate3 15:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) T: sasuke Mangekyo was activated Naruto manga 413 page 8 November 12,2008 4:35 Chidori Eisou? What is Chidori Eisou and when was it seen?Jacce 05:39, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :From what I could gather, Chidori Eisou is supposed to be that Chidori Sword he uses. However I have yet to see proof.--TheUltimate3 11:41, 11 September 2008 (UTC) i don't know guys you are either hate biased or just didn't pay attention enough but The brutal conversation between sasuke and madara happened before Hawk set out for the Hachibi. In fact, it's the very conversation that caused Madara to say to Zetsu, "I've won over Sasuke" when they were alone after the Hawk/Akatsuki meeting. Madara's is just having a flashback to that conversation after seeing Sasuke come back with the Hachibi. Shadow clone Someone has been adding the Shadow clone technique to his jutsu list. When did he use this? Jacce 05:48, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Never, by what I remember, however he has seen Naruto use the technique a number of times with is Sharingan , and he certainly has the skill to use it (Just in case, I'm not the one who added that). :That would be an assumption. We don't list general or academy jutsu, and we also don't list jutsu someone could have copied using the Sharingan. We only list non-general jutsu that a character actively uses. General jutsu are only listed when a specifc character uses them a lot, almost as a signature jutsu. ie: Naruto using the Shadow Clone. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 2, 2008 @ 03:25 (UTC) Nature Type Isn`t sasuke main type fire because he is part of the uchiha clan and learned fire jutsu before lighting? :In chapter 113 Kakashi says that it was easy to learn Sasuke chidori because: "he Sasuke is the same type as me Kakashi". Judging from that, Sasukes first nature type is lightning. Learning how to use fire first was just because he wanted to prove himself infront of his father and Itachi. Jacce 19:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Could Sasuke ever get back his Cursed Seal If Orochimaru took over Kabuto's body would Sasuke get back his Cursed Seal. Malkhawam Hey Jacce do you got a answer. Malkhawam :No and I don't think anyone else does at this moment. It is a very tricky question, presumably more fitting for a forum. Anko's cursed seal disappeared after Orochimaru left her and turned up again when he returned during Cunin exam, and Sasuke's seal disappeared after Itachi sealed Orochimarus soul, so if there is enough of Orochimarus soul in Kabuto I suppose it can reappear. But that is just my opinion, it is nothing canon. Jacce 07:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Jacce. If anyone else has an answer than write it down here. Sasuke's first time Sharingan In chapter 403, Sasuke thinks back on the day Itachi killed the Uchiha. On page 11 you can clearly see that Sasuke has a Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. Sasuke calls it "the faint memories I'd locked deep within my heart". Worth mention? Jacce 11:36, 16 October 2008 (UTC) When Sasuke transforms to his Cursed Seal 2 form does he have a Sharingan or just an eye that the cursed Seal gave him Jacce do you got an answer. :When he is in first stage he has the yellow eyes. I guess that is standard whenever he transforms (and that it goes for all cursed seal bearer). But it appears as if the Sharingan still can be activated when he is in second stage, as he always has done it when he goes to second stage (as far as I can remember). Jacce 15:47, 22 October 2008 (UTC) But when he transforms to cursed seal 2 his eyes for the sharingan would appear smaller than usual. It also seems that he does not copy or see the future movements. Which could mean that it is just normal eyes you get from the cursed seal. Do you got any other answer Jacce. Also if anyone else has a answer write it down here. : I have to split up this answer. 1) When I compared Sasuke's Sharingan from chapter 27 page 4 and from chapter 232 page 2, the distans was different but I can definitely say they are the same size comparing to the eye. Are you sure you hade the perspective in mind when you made your own comparing? 2) As far as I remember, he has only fought Orochimaru and Deidara with cursed seal and Sharingan. And as far as I think, both of them are skilled enough to land one or two blows on Sasuke. 3) Since he absorbed Orochimarus soul Sasuke got all serpent jutsus anyway, so we can't say if he copyed any jutsu. And Deidaras jutsus involvs his extra mouths, so Sharingan shouden't be abel to copy them. 4) Sharingan is a kekkei genkai, a blood limit jutsu, so if Orochimaru could give Sharingans so his servants, he must have captured a Uchiha member with a Sharingan. Something that would make mutch more logical sense if Orochimaru took that body instead, or simply used the cursed seal on himself. Jacce 16:37, 22 October 2008 (UTC) one of sasuke Jutsu sasuke used a jutsu called blazing fireball in episode 72 that is not listed in his jutus ::Yeah its listed the name of the just is Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Silver Ninja 01:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Sasuke lighting move's Sasuke's Chidori: Thunderclap, Chidori: Thunder ,Swift Lightning Mode, and Tsukuyomi Mode. Are you going listed them on he's Jutsu!? :Where did you get those moves? I've never heard of them. --ShounenSuki 22:54, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Each one of them are Game Techniques. They don't get listed in the article.--TheUltimate3 23:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Sharingan Can the Sharingan see chakra point's because in naruto manga 361 page 5 sasuke look throw his arm and look in his chakra point's with the Sharingan? :No, Sharingan can't se chakra points. What he saw was Deidara's C-4 "Karura" bombs in his own blood. Jacce 20:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Susanoo why don't they list that sasuke can use Susanoo madara said that Itachi had transferred all of his eye techniques to sasuke so why not?? November 19 2008 5:27 :Because it is listed with the disclaimer (Presumed Usable) next to it.--TheUltimate3 01:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #14395 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-10-15 21:19:38 UTC invasion of Konoha Chapter, there was a mistake on "what Haku said and realize that true power comes in protecting someone else. This sudden epiphany fills him with determination and he taps into the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra and creates so many clones that everyone is amazed." The mistake is that Naruto didn't used any of the nine-tails's fox Chakra until the part when Gaara is awake again and naruto is covered in sand. Then Naruto take some of the nine tailed fox and attack Gaara again. managing to h Rank I was just thinking that shouldn't we change his rank to S class as he singlehandedly defeated Deidara, an S class ninja and Orochimaru as well 11:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Because S-class is not a rank, and the Rank parameter only lists officially designated ranks. It has nothing to do with the assumed power of the character. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 21, 2008 @ 00:06 (UTC) why isn't eight branches technique and killing intent listed in his move list Why is eight branches technique and killing intent not listed in sasuke jutsu list and why was mirror heaven and earth change removed. these are all techniques sasuke has used. :The Eight Branches Technique was Orochimaru's. Killing Intent isn't a jutsu. :When did Sasuke use Mirror Heaven and Earth Change? --ShounenSuki 00:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Against orochimaru when sasuke was inside his dimension were he transfers his soul into his victims. :That was Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes. --ShounenSuki 00:33, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, he did use that jutsu but he used his sharingan to take control of the dimension and formed some dragon or something out o the dimension and it ate orochiamru watch or read this manga again to find out, shackling stakes only paralyzed orochimaru. :He took control of the dimension by overpowering Orochimaru. He never used any jutsu for it. Besides, even if he did use a jutsu, it wouldn't be Mirror Heaven and Earth Change. That jutsu throws a genjutsu back to the original user. Orochimaru's dimension wasn't a genjutsu. --ShounenSuki 00:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hidden Shadow Snake Hands When does Sasuke use this technique? I'd like to know a chapter or episode, and not just "Leafninja" says he can. --ShounenSuki 18:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Could have easily looked yourself. I told you it was when Sasuke and co first met Jugo. Chapter 351, pages 12-13. see--TheUltimate3 18:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::I also want to add further, both those techniques are basically the same. So for the sake of avoiding a needlessly stupid argument we're just going to have both. --TheUltimate3 18:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::As I said before, that's Snake Authority Spell, not Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. It's explained in the third databook, page 266. :::The two techniques might be similar, but they are still different. If Sasuke never used Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, it shouldn't be listed. If he did use it, there should be a source. --ShounenSuki 18:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Fine whatever. Don't expect it to be brushed aside forever though. I still think both techniques should be listed, but of course you have the databook. Be wary of how you follow the databooks. They are not always accurate.--TheUltimate3 18:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I've never seen a major error in the databooks and I can only recall one minor error. However, even if you disregard the databooks, you could still see the differences between the two techniques. Snake Authority Spell summons two large snakes from both sleeves, while Hidden Shadow Snake Hands summons multiple smaller snakes from just one. --ShounenSuki 19:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) What the heck does that triva thing mean? Anyway, the trivia section says : "Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint that lengthens as the story goes with onyx eyes." Now could someone tell me exactly what that means? hair doesn't have eyes! And if whoever wrote that referred to his actual eyes, could they please rephrasse it so it makes more sense? I'm not sure if this is bad grammar or some sort of mis-edit. --Kraethi 16:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Teyaki and Uruchi How come these two are not in Sasuke's family section in the infobox? Since Teyaki is Sasuke's father's brother, then shouldn't that make him paternal uncle, and Uruchi a paternal aunt? The same goes for Itachi's infobox. And it's not like with Madara, a distant ancestor. Teyaki and Uruchi are very close relatives by blood to Sasuke and Itachi. We shoould put them in Sasuke and Itachi's infoboxes as Paternal Uncle and Paternal Aunt, respectively. --Yatanogarasu 13:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Where did you get the idea that Teyaki is Fugaku's brother? --ShounenSuki 21:25, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :It said so in Fugaku's infobox. Teyaki's page also stated that they were brothers. --Yatanogarasu 15:25, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, then I'll remove it there as well. I have yet to see an actual canon source state this fact --ShounenSuki 23:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Tsukuyomi and Susano'o Sasuke's infobox said that he could "presumably" use Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. Shouldn't we not put those up unless we have absolute prove? We shouldn't have such speculations mixed with facts. After all, Sasuke can used Amaterasu because Itachi gave it to him through "Transcription Seal: Amaterasu". Nothing was said about the other two techniques, and Sasuke didn't transplant Itachi's eyes into his own. Therefore, we should delete those two from the list for now. --Yatanogarasu 01:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, maybe Sasuke can use Tsukuyomi, as seen with Kirabi, but still, we can't prove what those techniques are until he says its names out loud. --Yatanogarasu 02:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Why was the transcription seal ameterasu removed from sasuke jutsu list. He did use it. Even though it was only involuntary :It was removed because Sasuke didn't use it. "Transcription Seal: Amaterasu" plants an instance of the Amaterasu in the Sharingan of someone else. Itachi was the one who did this. Sasuke was merely the target. --ShounenSuki 12:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Can one of you get are picture of the clothes he wore when fought itachi and upload it on his page just for reference. Sasuke's clothing pictures I stated this before and i don't know if anyone heard or read it but i fell we should include are picture of sasuke clothes of when he fought itachi the last time, i've been looking for some pictures but i haven't found any respectable ones so if anyone can help i would appreciate it. Can sasuk still summon snakes Can sasuke still summon snakes because if it's not a certainty then maybe we should sasuke's snake summaon technique as presumed usable. And if the cursed seal was removed, why is it still listed under sasuke's jutsu list. Retrieved from "http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MinatoUchiha1" Tsukuyomi Sasuke can use Tsukuyomi in Naruto manga 413 page 8 his Mangekyo Sharingan was activated and you can see that was Tsukuyomi you keep putting it as Presumed usable. HE DID NOT MENTION IT. WHEN HE MENTIONS IT THEN WE WILL PUT IT WITHOUT PRESUMED USABLE. Cooltamerboy 12:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC).